1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved compressor device.
2. Related Art
It is known that in compressor devices, the temperature of the compressed gas can rise to a high level due to compression.
Much of the power that is needed to compress the gas is therefore converted into heat, and especially into latent heat in the compressed gas.
This conversion into heat is not usually put to any use and thus represents a loss, which has a negative effect on the efficiency of the compressor device.
An attempt is usually made to limit the heat which is generated in order to improve the efficiency and ensure that the compression occurs in the ideal manner, i.e. isothermally.
In practice, isothermal compression is difficult to achieve.
A known solution for limiting the heat generated during the compression of the gas is to inject a liquid coolant with a high heat capacity into the compressor element of the compressor device. For example, this is the case with so-called oil-injected and water-injected screw compressors.
However, in industrial compressors of this type the interaction time in the compressor element is very short, as a result of which the positive influence of the liquid injection in terms of efficiency is not particularly pronounced.
Another known solution for seeking isothermal compression is to have the compression take place in several steps with constantly increasing pressure, in successive, serially connected compressor elements, and to cool the compressed gas using an intercooler between successive steps.
An alternative is to recover the latent heat from the compressed gas for other useful purposes or applications, for example for use in a heating or similar installation.
However, such applications are not always convenient or necessary at the location.
Such applications are already known in which the heat of the gas is recovered and converted by means of a turbine into mechanical energy.
This mechanical energy is used, for example, to drive an electric generator, or is used to reduce the load on the motor which is used to drive the compressor device, so that a smaller motor can be used.
In this last case, the turbine is directly mechanically linked via its axle to the drive axle of said motor or of one or more compressor elements of the compressor device.
Because the compressor elements and turbine are mechanically linked, the choice of these components is restricted, as a result of which these components cannot each be optimised in its own right.
Moreover, although better overall efficiency is obtained through the heat recovery, the efficiency of the compressor device itself is not improved.